Frank Kenson
Francesco "Frank" Barzini (currently using the American name Frank Kenson) was a key member of the Barzini Family and is now the current president of United States of America under the Kenson Dictatorship. Godfather Francesco is the father of Emilio Barzini, Carla Barzini, Ettore Barzini and father-in-law of Bobby Toro, Jeanne Barzini and Laura Barzini. He is the grandfather of Victor Barzini, whose office he shared at Victor's Hotel in New Town. When Victor was captured by Charlie Trapani, Francesco briefly became Underboss. It is possibly he continued in this position during Paul Fortunato's tenure as Don, before Victor was rescued. After Victor was eventually rescued by Paul Fortunato, he become one of the Fortunato Regime members, but left the gang after they came to United States of America and he changed his name of 'Frank Kenson' to make it sound American and ran for president as a member of Republican party in 2016 after getting his citizenship. It says on his fake birth certificate that he is from Georgia. Presidential Run In 2016, Francesco Barzini (better known as Frank Kenson) is a trailing US presidential candidate for the Republican party. He has also been nominated for the Man of the Year award and goes to Gotham City for the ceremony. He loses to Bruce Ultor, and begins to despise Ultor for not only winning the award, but for the witty comments Ultor made towards Frank and for having more female companions with him. When the White Rabbit, Enrico Noriega, Dale Segwick, Clurkicus, and Slender Man raided the awards, Frank didn't faint or flee but instead watched them, particularly the White Rabbit, and shared his table with Enrico, Dale, Clurkicus, and Slender Man as the Rabbit spoke on stage. When Gregory McCain and Jeff Robbinson arrived in McCain's boat, Frank and the others ran before it landed on the table. Barzini later breaks the Rabbit out of Arkham Asylum with a nuclear-powered gun, the Deconstructor, which can pull apart and destroy hard objects, like bricks. Frank hints that it can be used to destroy McCain's and police's vehicles, and that they should team-up. The Rabbit robs Ace Chemicals and creates false nuclear weaponry. When McCain and Jeff take it after a hard fought battle, he and Barzini use the tracking device in it to find the Ultor mansion, destroy Bruce's vehicles, and take the explosives Bruce keeps in a vault. They leave for Frank's Oil Company in a large aircraft with the weaponry. McCain and Robbinson infiltrate the aircraft, but McCain is dropped through a trapdoor and while Jeff saves him, the aircraft escapes. At the Oil Company, Francesco uses poisoned venom on Jeff and crushes McCain, and they finish the construction of a large bunny-like robot. After they blast through the roof on their way back to Gotham, McCain and Robbinson die at the Company. The robot lands back in Gotham and is approached by Travonni's Anti-Flag. Frank and Rabbit force them into the Metro. After several attempts to stop them, Giacomo Lio and Purple Diamond escape. Frank gives a speech at the City Hall while the White Rabbit holds him up the papers where Frank's speech is written, which makes the people boo and hate on Frank as president. Once again, Diamond and Lio arrive to stop them. The latter throws a bomb at the gigantic robot, destroying it and make it useless. However, Diamond is completely disabled by the venom thrown at by the Rabbit, and is at the brink of death. Travonni's goons are eventually defeated after a showdown with Frank and Rabbit and it ends with the eventual death of Diamond and the arrest of Lio. After the long battle, Francesco finally becomes the president of the United States he so longed desire, as a reward for the White Rabbit for helping him with weaponry and becoming the president, Francesco gives Rabbit unlimited access to every type of crime there is all around the entire country and the police force are not allowed to bother him. Hell, they may be even ordered to protect him on some occasions. Ever since then, Kenson created his own Republican party which even includes one black person and two women despite his racist and sexist views. First Speech as President Promises Probably his biggest attempt at making people butthurt was his second speech, which was an elite success foreseen by the Puppet Masters, Dixmor Project. He said that when he becomes the God of US, he will basically become god of the whole wide world, and that the world will become a dumping ground for his nuclear arsenal of weapons. This will result in Outworld, Mexico, China, and Chaosworld amongst others getting destroyed. Frank even said it himself: "Five billion people dead! It will be AMAZINGLY destructive!!!". He also said that he will nuke the White House and, in place of it, build "Barzini Tower" (which will most likely look like Biff's tower from Back to the Future 2). He later stated on his Twitter that it will be all for campaign support and likes. After the drug lord Tone Montana was killed by Gaspar's Gang, he cried wildly and personally went to his funeral and put a bounty on Bob Santana's (the murderer of Montana) head. After his elite victory, he threw a party at Barzini mansion in Paris, France with his €5000 steaks. Feminists got triggered by this and rioted in every major city, even cities outside the US. Nowadays, Barzini, under the fake name Frank Kenson, is the current president of America destined to make it even worse, starting by building the Great Wall of Franko and banning all the Outworlders. In about 90 days or so, Frank may or may not order Larry Page and his Google corp. to remove all of their connections to the Huawei phone brand, as he fears it is a tool of China to spy on the US. He is also trying to ban Nike, Addidas, and any other shoe or clothing store that isn't American. Failed Kill He and Mark Jackson were in the White House during the Richest Wins it All, and they fought each other. Eventually Jackson defeated Barzini but then Frank paid some Bloodhunts to assassinate Mark, but they didn't as they were bribed by Jackson himself an even bigger sum of cash to let him live. Later, when Barzini founded out about this, he demanded his money back from Bloodhunts, and they gave it back to him as they got a better offer from Mark anyway. Frank even planed on bombing up Texas (Bloodhunts' main territory) and kill them all, but was stopped by the Project as they were allies of the Bloodhunts, and if Frank bombed the Hunts, his ass would got assassinated by the Puppet Masters. If Frank thought of an idea like that today he would probably get his Masters' approval since the Bloodhunts have gotten off the Project's payroll ever since Moonman is in charge. Personality and traits This so-called "incarnation" of Olaf Tutchenko appears to be very hypocritical, as he describes Hillary in ways that describe himself, saying that he doesn't like her because "her face is all old and it almost looks mustachioed." Although, his personality shifts each day. Some days, he appears to want Hillary in jail, but a day after, he says she is innocent of all crimes because she's pretty awesome, implying that he changes his views all days. Kenson doesn't even take his job as a President seriously and just uses his presidential powers in anyway to help only himself and uses it on his money, his hotels, his number of supporters, the mafia and writing ridiculous things on Twitter and Facebook. In addition to Frank often throwing temper tantrums at people who denounce him by screaming that they're being offensive, Kenson himself highly offends and discriminates other people especially in terms of their religion or background ethnicity. Kenson also appears to be culturally insensitive, best seen during his interview with Mr. Canting in which he forgot his name and called him random black people's names, such as "JTG", "Tyrone", etc. He also appears to be somewhat manipulative, and might even show signs of high intelligence, as he was able to easily convince everyone that he's a good guy and everyone believed him. He also enjoys spending his free time tweeting, stalking Hillary Clinton, and making prank phone-calls, implying he is very child-like and mischievous. Kenson's most significant traits include having a sloppy attitude and cowardice. In one speech, he talked for 2 minutes straight gloating about himself but Mr. Canting called him back stating this is a 90-minute debate. In response, Frank lies he can't continue because Obama and Hillary broke his microphone. When his biggest enemy, William Kjellsson convinced Kenson to call Duro and bully their leader Overlord Hecurzo by intimidating him, Hecurzo threatens to rip out Kenson's spine, decapitate him and use his skull for a cup. Frank just silently shivers in fear as Hecurzo lashes out at him for being a "little human bish" then demands no more phone calls. Kenson also demonstrates poor common sense. *Positive Characteristics: Speaks his mind, cares about his grandchildren, cares about animals and nature *Negative Characteristics: Lies, uses threats to gain power, is a dictator, bribes people, makes useless wars, too much border patrol, makes doofus threats that endanger him and the country, makes bad business decisions *Moral: Rarely *Stable: Not really *Loyal: Perhaps *Generous: Not too much *Extrovert: Quite, depends on the people *Compassionate: Sometimes *IQ: 124 *Hobbies: Talking on phone, making some threats, being on TV, tweeting, bragging on Facebook, insulting people, making speeches, lying, swimming in the gold at Fort Knox, counting his money *Bad Habits: Uses racist and xenophobic remarks *Phobias: Common sense, logic *Obsessions: Money *Favourite Foods: Big, thousand dollar steaks Trivia *He secretly does crack cocaine. *He is one of France City's top bicycle racers (he bribed some people to make him that, tho). *He loves the movie Independence Day and wants it to become a reality and be filmed by the White Rabbit. *His master (and ours, typically) is William Calvin Morgan. *He is very skilled at blackjack, roulette and Yahtzee. *He is eating up large portions of pizza. *He confessed in one video that he is a Christian by religion. *He needs a small loan of a two million dollars. *He firstly tried to become only the President of the United States but now tries to become god of the entire world. *He also wants to nuke India (he wants to nuke everything, actually). *He liked Justin Bieber's page on Facebook for a twelve billion dollars. *He watched the video "Stoner Scary Movie" numerous times. *He sells weed and heroin on the side. He probably sold some weed and heroin to Emily Tremblay. *He doesn't like Rainbow Dash (nobody likes her, actually). *He loves robots. *Kenson's private times include washing and playing around with the gold bars and stocks held at Fort Knox and listening to Pink Floyd. *He loves bombing the Middle East, but due to Lard's Accords, he is unable to bomb up Outworld, or any other planet. *Kenson has made numerous racist, some sexist and a lot of idiotic comments in his speeches ever since he decided to run for presidency and even does it today. *He once claimed he respects the Confederate flag and that the South should've win the Civil War, however due to controversy, he immediately apologised for this. *Unlike the original Donald Trump, Kenson indeed does know climate change is real, while the former thinks China invented it. But on the contrary, Trump thinks vaccines link to autism while Kenson claims lightbulbs cause cancer. *Frank's "real life" appearance looks quite similiar to Mr. Strict. Political Policies *Abortion: Doesn't care much, probably pro *Racial equality: Anti *LGBT rights: Neutral, but mostly anti *Subsidised healthcare: Anti *Gun control: Pro *Ideology: Far-right *Economic Policy: Fascism, formerly a state capitalist before becoming president *Religious Policy: Kensonism *War Policy: Pro Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Against, unless it's him or his family *Protecting the environment: Pro Gallery Francesco_Barzi.png|Francesco in the movie. Francesco_Barzini.jpg|Young Francesco. Frank_Barzini.jpg|Francesco about to take some money. Frank_Kenson.jpeg|A real life Frank Barzini is looking at u. Francesco Barzini art.jpg|Some artwork of Francesco. Kenson_on_streets.jpg|The real Kenson confronted on the streets. Francesco.jpg|Francesco after taking some money. Young_Frank.jpg|A much younger Frank taking his pic with his cut-off mistress. Frank Bartzini.jpg|A younger Frank is confronted. Theme song Barzini's theme song is BYOB (Bring Your Own Bomb) by System of a Down but its more of an anti-song used against him. SOAD does not like his rule one bit, but then again, who does really like Kenson's Dictatorship after all? Anti song This is the anti-song proposed to Kenson by Anti-Flag. Despite Frank himself claiming he doesn't support Eugene Connor nor Jim Crow laws, all of his racist comments are such a giveaway that he deserves to be titled all the stuff in the vid. Category:The Godfather Category:Barzinis Category:Key members Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:French Category:Rich People Category:Underbosses Category:Are in ERB Category:Father of Don Category:Presidents Category:Project Associates Category:Company Owners Category:Politician Category:Christians Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Capitalists Category:Dictator Category:Royalty Category:Fathers Category:Fascists Category:Mobsters Category:Republicans Category:Grandfather of an Underboss Category:Racists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Environmentalists